


Her personal demon

by PrincessValium



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Sort Of, poor Vaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium
Summary: Vaggie sick of Alastor, but she can't hide from him.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Her personal demon

**Author's Note:**

> I like Varlie pairing but can't stop thinking about that kind of scene. Sorry?

Vaggie had a problem. Red haired, horned, smiled and voiced like old radio problem.

Alastor was literally everywhere Vaggie goes.

He distracted Husk in the bar.

He coached Angel in the kitchen.

He walked down a hallway and chatting quite happily with Niffty.

He strolled in the garden.

He discussed things over with Charlie in her study.

Vaggie was afraid looked through the shower screen and saw he standing on the other side.

In the bed with Charlie Vaggie finally relaxed. At least one minute without intrusive presence of Radio Demon. Charlie was so amazing riding on Vaggie’s fingers. So adorable bite her lip. So lovely squeezed… 

“Oh… Alastor”, said Charlie and came.

Vaggie stared at her. Charlie opened her eyes and looked guilty.

“What?”, ask Vaggie.

“It's not what you think”, Charlie said, she rolled off Vaggie and laid next to her.

“You haven’t had fantasies about Radio Demon when we’re having sex?”

“Well…”, Charlie mumbled. “Nor exactly fantasies… I thought about him very often. They said he never had a partner in Hell. So… this is no more than a free association, I think…”  
Vaggie shouted at the pillow.


End file.
